


no surrender

by robs



Series: pretty flowers for a pretty girl [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bisexual Kise Ryouta, Canon Rewrite, Developing Friendships, F/F, Female Kagami Taiga, Female Kise Ryouta, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Kagami Taiga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Taiga non è mai stata davvero interessata ai ragazzi, tanto quanto i ragazzi non sono mai stati davvero interessati a lei, ma ha sempre pensato che il motivo del suo generale disinteresse nei confronti delle questioni amorose fosse il fatto che la disastrosa relazione dei suoi genitori l'avesse disillusa a riguardo.Non ha mai onestamente considerato la possibilità di essere attratta dalle ragazze.





	no surrender

Taiga non è mai stata davvero interessata ai ragazzi, tanto quanto i ragazzi non sono mai stati davvero interessati a lei, ma ha sempre pensato che il motivo del suo generale disinteresse nei confronti delle questioni amorose fosse il fatto che la disastrosa relazione dei suoi genitori l'avesse disillusa a riguardo.

Non ha mai onestamente considerato la possibilità di essere attratta dalle ragazze, almeno non finché Kise Ryouko non è comparsa nella sua vita in tutta la sua gloria e non le ha fatto sentire cose mai provate prima, e tutto mentre la schiacciava come un moscerino senza neppure scompigliarsi i capelli durante il loro primo uno contro uno nella palestra della Seirin.

 

“Credo di essere lesbica,” annuncia a se stessa, alcuni giorni più tardi, quando è sicura di essere rimasta finalmente sola mentre esce dagli spogliatoi dopo la prima partita della sua squadra contro la Kaijou: non pensava che avrebbero vinto, non con la precedente dimostrazione di forza dell'asso dell'altro team, ma è piuttosto certa che non sia solo la soddisfazione di aver battuto uno dei maggiori avversari dei futuri tornei interscolastici in una amichevole a farla sentire così stranamente stordita.

“Kise-san ha questo effetto su molte persone,” ribatte la voce di Tetsuya, inaspettata come sempre, dalla parete opposta del corridoio: Taiga vorrebbe poter negare di essere sobbalzata e di essersi presa l'ennesimo infarto perché _non l'aveva visto_ , ma è troppo impegnata ad arrossire furiosamente davanti allo sguardo come al solito placido e neutrale del suo nuovo partner.

“Smettila di comparire dal nulla!” sbraita, in parte indignata ma soprattutto imbarazzata, ignorando con quella che considera incredibile maestria le parole del ragazzo (c'è un sorriso sul viso di Kuroko, forse, ma no, dev'essere uno strano gioco di luci) e la successiva e scontata risposta di lui mentre Taiga prende a marciare a lunghi passi verso l'uscita della scuola stringendo con fin troppa forza la tracolla della sua borsa.

 

Ryouko è probabilmente la persona più brutalmente affettuosa che Taiga abbia mai conosciuto, e la ragazza non è davvero stupita quando scopre la lunghissima lista di ex dell'altra: l'unica cosa che la sorprende, e se deve essere sincera in positivo, è il fatto che alcuni tra questi non siano ragazzi.

Tetsuya ha un'espressione che Taiga non riesce a decifrare, nonostante sia diventata molto più esperta di qualche settimana prima nel comprenderle, quando conferma che la sua vecchia compagna di squadra è bisessuale e che non l'ha mai nascosto ad assolutamente nessuno.

“E questo è un problema?” chiede, perché è fin troppo consapevole che sia meglio non dare niente per scontato quando si tocca l'argomento, e si rende conto di aver usato un tono notevolmente difensivo solo quando il ragazzo solleva un sopracciglio con aria sorpresa: non aggiunge altro, però, perché vuole mettere subito le cose in chiaro e non è assolutamente intenzionata a scusarsi per la sua apparente scontrosità a riguardo.

“Se fosse un problema avrei lasciato la squadra della Teiko molto prima,” risponde lui dopo aver trascorso qualche lungo attimo a fissarla in silenzio, prima di tornare a bere il suo milkshake alzando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso compiaciuto che fa intendere perfettamente il suo sadico divertimento nell'averle dato una risposta che non ha fatto altro che farle venire in mente altre migliaia di domande.

Taiga sbuffa con l'affettuosa irritazione che ormai ha capito caratterizzerà probabilmente per sempre il suo rapporto con il suo nuovo partner, prima di chiudere il discorso ficcandosi in bocca l’ennesimo hamburger.

 

La sconfitta che hanno subito per mano della Touou, di Aomine, brucia ancora in modo quasi intollerabile nella sua mente e onestamente anche in tutto il resto del suo corpo, e Taiga può solo immaginare come si senta Ryouko quando alla fine della partita non riesce ad alzarsi da dove è accasciata a terra dopo il suo impressionante duello contro l'asso dell'altro team.

Le lacrime sul volto affranto della ragazza le spezzano il cuore, quando il suo capitano la aiuta a rimettersi in piedi, e vorrebbe poter entrare in campo per sostenerla mentre zoppica verso il resto della sua squadra.

È la prima persona che ha visto dare davvero del filo da torcere ad Aomine, e il rispetto che prova nei suoi confronti è aumentato notevolmente durante i lunghi minuti in cui gli ha tenuto testa con quella che quasi pareva facilità; non è facile andare contro al proprio mito, alla persona che ti ha dato la spinta a migliorarti, e vedere la vittoria svanire per un soffio senza poter fare niente per evitarlo, e Taiga sa fin troppo bene cosa significhi scontrarsi contro una delle persone che il tuo cuore, nonostante tutto, reputa tra le più importanti della tua vita.

Vorrebbe scendere in campo per sostenerla, insieme a Kasamatsu e al resto della Kaijou, ma sa che se anche potesse non lo farebbe: Ryouko si sente umiliata e probabilmente non vedrebbe il suo gesto come quello di qualcuno che comprende il suo stato d'animo, da pari a pari, ma piuttosto lo considererebbe invece un gesto di pena, e Taiga è davvero l'ultima persona che vorrebbe darle questa scorretta impressione.

È abbastanza sicura che sia lo stesso motivo per cui non è stato Aomine a porgerle la mano.

 

Nei mesi successivi è facile accantonare l'attrazione che prova nei confronti dell'altra ragazza, impegnata com'è a sopravvivere al regime di allenamenti a cui Riko sottopone la squadra e al curriculum scolastico che la sta mettendo più in difficoltà del previsto, ma come nelle settimane precedenti al torneo il suo cellulare è costantemente invaso da innumerevoli messaggi da parte di Ryouko.

“Sei entrata nella sua cerchia, Kagami-san, è praticamente impossibile scollarsi Kise-san di dosso quando succede,” risponde Tetsuya quando gli chiede se sia normale, e Taiga vorrebbe negarlo ma avvampa come una ragazzina alla prima cotta (ah!) nel sentirlo; non vuole farsi illusioni, sa che Ryouko si comporta nello stesso modo con tutte le persone a cui si sente vicina, ma avere la conferma di essere tra queste le scalda il cuore più di quanto vorrebbe e le fa suo malgrado sperare che ciò che prova per lei non sia completamente a senso unico.

 

Un altro torneo, un'altra serie di partite da vincere per ottenere il titolo e il suo nuovo incontro-scontro con Tatsuya, e Taiga è ancora una volta sugli spalti per osservare lo scontro della Kaijou contro un nuovo avversario. È di tutt'altro stato d'animo, questa volta, le vittorie contro due Miracoli che l'hanno resa ancora più entusiasta all'idea di andare avanti, ma il suo stomaco si stringe nello stesso modo di quando ha osservato la partita della Kaijou contro la Touou nello scoprire che il team contro cui la squadra di Ryouko si sta per scontrare ha tra i suoi membri un altro vecchio giocatore della Teikou, e che è quello stesso sgradevole pezzo di merda che ha aggredito Alex e Tatsuya fuori dal palazzetto.

“Haizaki-kun,” ha esalato Tetsuya nel riconoscerlo, quando hanno preso posto, e un terribile senso di vertigine l'ha colta per il tono preoccupato del suo partner nel pronunciare il nome del ragazzo. “ _Oh_. Kise-san è davvero sfortunata nei sorteggi,” ha continuato, quasi pensando ad alta voce, prima di raccontare a Taiga e al resto della Seirin la storia tra i due sfidanti e di come Haizaki abbia sempre avuto un problema con la ragazza.

La Kaijou è in palese difficoltà durante la prima parte della partita, con il Miracolo mancato che si impossessa delle mosse migliori di ogni singolo giocatore e le rende impossibili da ripetere con una semplicità che fino ad ora Taiga ha sempre e solo associato a Ryouko, e la ragazza non può fare a meno di trattenere il respiro con una bruttissima sensazione di déja-vu quando l'asso della Kaijou cade a terra a carponi, con Haizaki che la sovrasta con un ghigno di scherno sul volto, e pare incapace di rialzarsi.

Sembra che l'intero palazzetto stia facendo la stessa cosa, e che un tremito generale scuota tutti quando _Tetsuya_ , la persona probabilmente più tranquilla e pacata e all'apparenza neutrale che esista, si alza con decisione della sua sedia per _gridare_ un incoraggiamento alla ragazza. Taiga quasi sente un pizzico di vergogna per non averlo fatto per prima quando lo sguardo di Ryouko si sposta verso la loro direzione, ma qualsiasi cosa potesse provare svanisce all'improvviso quando gli occhi dorati della ragazza sembrano accendersi di un fuoco che non ha mai visto prima di quel momento.

È terrificante ed eccitante, non può fare a meno di pensare, quando l'asso della Kaijou si alza per tornare a fronteggiare il suo avversario con quella che pare la determinazione che ha usato contro Aomine elevata all'ennesima potenza, e Taiga boccheggia per qualche lungo secondo quando sul viso della ragazza compare un ghigno tagliente e gelido che non avrebbe mai potuto pensare di associare a lei; Tetsuya si risiede con la sua solita flemma, la scintilla nei suoi occhi l'unica cosa che tradisce la sua soddisfazione per essere riuscito a spronare la sua vecchia compagna di squadra con una manciata di parole. Taiga non fa in tempo a esalare un suono quando la partita riprende, ma la sua bocca rimane spalancata per lunghissimi minuti.

Ryouko, _oh_ , Ryouko è _gloriosa_.

 

Taiga non può onestamente evitare di pensare che l'unico motivo per cui hanno vinto la semifinale sia l'infortunio che Ryouko ha subito durante i quarti, ma ha la partita contro la Rakuzan di cui preoccuparsi e ogni pensiero riguardo l'amaro che ha in bocca ogni volta che riflette sul trionfo della Seirin viene accantonato in un angolino della sua mente per evitare di esserne distratta.

L'unica cosa buona delle sue involontarie ruminazioni sull'argomento è il fatto che il suo desiderio di vincere contro l'ex capitano della Teiko aumenta ogni volta che si rende conto di essere quasi in dovere di sconfiggere la Rakuzan per aver tolto la possibilità di farlo in prima persona a Ryouko.

 _Akashicchi è sempre stata una delle mie persone preferite, Kagamicchi, ma non sono sicura che la persona che è diventata mi piaccia molto_ , le aveva scritto mesi prima durante una delle loro innumerevoli conversazioni sui Miracoli, quando il discorso si era spostato sull'apparentemente imbattibile ex capitano _, credo che l'unico modo per farla tornare a essere la mia Akashicchi sia quello di farle sentire il sapore della sconfitta_.

Ed è la Seirin, adesso, ad avere il compito di farlo vincendo la finale; sono Tetsuya e Taiga ad avere l'obiettivo di far tornare in sé anche l'ultimo dei Miracoli, ciascuno per le proprie ragioni. Sarà senza dubbio la cosa più difficile che abbiano mai fatto, ma Taiga è certa che ne varrà la pena.


End file.
